rwbyfanonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiko Hyuga Mokusei
Hvhvyh.png|Akiko's Skeleton Susanoo Lightning god.png|Akiko's True Sussanoo Part 1 Sharin.png Mangekyou sharingan base by zodiarkmaster-d3h8rq1 (1).png EMS.png|Akiko's EMS Akiko Goddess Mode.jpg|Akiko Inactive Planet Goddess Mode Akiko Goddess Mode.png|Akiko Active Planet Goddess Mode Left Goddess Eye.png|Left Goddess Eye Middle Goddess Eye.png|Middle Goddess Eye Right Goddess Eye.png|Right Goddess Eye Hinata jutsu raging water lions by mattwilson83-d6gi7g7.png|Raging Lions Jutsu Hinata jutsu gentle step lion manifestation by mattwilson83-d6gi79l.png|Lion Manifestation Jutsu Hinata jutsu eight trigrams vacuum blade by mattwilson83-d6gi7u0.png|Eight Trigrams Vacuum Blade Hinata jutsu eight trigrams lion vacuum palm by mattwilson83-d6gi7i3.png|Lion Vacuum Palm Hinata jutsu gentle step twin lion swords by mattwilson83-d6gi7ln.png|Gentle Step Twin Lion Blades Hinata s power by vikaboku-d6hckdd.png|Hinata Wing Jutsu Yin by vikaboku-d68zbp7.jpg|Hinata Mist Covering Ultim.png|Thousand Tails Sage Mode Future Changing Tensei Sharinne-Ketsuryugan Princess sakura kaguya sagemode concept preview by bollybauf chan-d6oovnk.jpg|Sakura Sage Mode Naruto shippuden naruko namikaze my version by watergirl93-da3d0xf.png Naruko.full.1555463.jpg Hinata by lesya7-d4y1vab.jpg|Hinata Sage Mode E3f0aef5a9568190c1a02e680d4d0abb.jpg 80453cecc0816f1337e8ea23f4868458--naruto-girls-anime-naruto.jpg|Gaiden Appearances Bathing.png Images (4).jpeg|Ino's Sage Mode Images (3).jpeg Beach.png Images (11).jpeg|Tenten Sage Mode Adult temari color by c dubbkitari5.jpg|Temari Sage Mode 35f5d1144c742073ed80d01b9f2376d3--hinata-hyuga-naruto-uzumaki.jpg Untitled.png|Part 2 Appearances Images (16).jpeg BDidR.jpg Konoha girls by mario reg-d5ly23e.png Images (19).jpeg Tumblr ou16b9XGES1v6pouio1 540.jpg Hinata-Hyuuga-benandgwen2009-18558021-900-1800.jpg|Hinata's Date Dress For the extensive purposes of this story, ALL characters depicted in this story are 18+ This is the story of how one Kunoichi became the most powerful ninja in the world Naruto is Naruko and is not related to Kushina and Minato, She is also a jonin, She still has the Kyubi Sasuke is Satsuki Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 8.57.23 PM.png|Part 1 Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 9.36.25 AM.png|Akiko's Dress Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 9.07.50 PM.png|Pajamas Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Part 2 Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 9.18.40 PM.png|Ascended Sage Mode/Post Pein Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 11.01.17 PM.png|The Last Screen Shot 2017-11-17 at 2.43.51 AM.png|Post-The Last All Jinchuuriki are female, Their names are #Sunako #Yugito #Yukari #Ryoko #Hana #Yuna #Fu #Bee #Naruko Haku is a futa Ninja teams consist of 5 members and a sensei Part 1 Prologue: Land Of Waves Akiko had a rough upbringing due to her being the container of Seina (1000 tailed Red Panda) who is called Seina and her being the "third" gender. She had one thing going for her, Her dojutsu which is every dojutsu combined, this allows her to always know if the lynch mob is coming. Akiko had a decent house made from pawning off valuables she took from the mobs. When Akiko was young. In the early days of the Academy, Akiko became infatuated by Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata so She made 4 scarves with tailed beast chakra infused in the yarn, which gave the girls tailed beasts called Mirin (200 tailed Nurse Shark), Sashi (300 tailed Pangolin), Kaina (400 tailed Centipede) and Karin (500 tailed Fur Seal). The trio was put on a team with Naruko as their sensei, The Kyubi acted negatively to the presence of the tailed beasts which shouldn't exist, which caused the beasts to manifest in the deep realm bringing along their containers, The beasts than argued a bit before begrudgingly accepting that they are on a team. After the test, Naruko took the team for Ramen then invited Akiko over to her house (which happened to be right next to Akiko's) to get some "personal training". As soon as they came through the door, Naruko stripped off her clothing and fondled Akiko causing Seina to fuel Akiko's sex drive. Akiko pins Naruko to the wall and returns the fondling, The two bombshells then make out while making their way to the bedroom where Akiko promptly forces Naruko onto her hands and knees and rams her cock into her sensei's tight virgin hole making the older woman moan so loud that you would think that the whole village heard. Akiko through marking Naruko was able to learn all Naruko's jutsus while fucking her which appeared beneath her breasts, so she made another clone to fuck Naruko's ass, Over the course of the night the Akiko's switched positions and holes until dawn broke, Naruko also marked Akiko which appeared on her calves, After a few months of D-rank missions, Naruko requested her team be sent on a C rank mission which was to guard Tazuna, along the way, Akiko dealt with the Demon Brothers with her custom jutsu Spark Style: Thor Gungnir. Then Zabuza attacked them who was quickly defeated by Akiko and Naruko, When Haku showed up instead of letting her take Zabuza, they knocked her out and took her and Zabuza with them while taking The Executioner Blade. Once They arrived at Tazuna's house, they interrogated Haku about Gato which didnt lead them anywhere, But at night Naruko visited Haku in her prison where Naruko stripped her and forced Haku to fuck her all night drenching the two in cum which broke Haku's mind making her join the Konoha ninja, In the morning Naruko made her team get summon contracts, Sakura obviously got Katsyuu's contract, Ino got the Pig contract, Hinata got the Tiger contract, Tenten got the Rhino contract and Akiko got the Liger contract. They then trained their bodies to be able to get sage mode, which with the help of their tailed beasts, they obtained in a few hours. Tenten than trained with the Executioner Blade and her sage chakra while the others practiced everything not Kenjutsu. That night, After Inari's shitty attitude about the ninja being there and saying that Akiko never suffered in her life which caused Akiko to threaten Inari, both Akiko and Inari stormed off. Tsunami then went out and comforted Akiko who then asked Tsunami if she could sleep in her bed due to Akiko's subconscious want for a mother later that night Akiko couldnt get to sleep due to Tsunami wearing a transparent nightie causing Akiko to become horny, Akiko then stripped her clothes off then gently shook Tsunami awake and made out with her causing Tsunami to become extremely aroused causing the MILF to tear her nightie off, Akiko then nursed from her breasts causing Tsunami to cum multiple times in a row, Akiko then thrust her cock into the luscious honeypot before her, fueled by pure lust Akiko then increased her thrust speed exponentially, thankfully Akiko had put a silence tag in the room before they slept.Tsunami drenched her bed in femcum everytime Akiko thrusted into her, after 3 hours of relentless fucking, Akiko released a torrent of cum in Tsunami making her look 9 months pregnant, Akiko then covered the room and Tsunami in cum painting her white. Akiko summoned multiple clones to clean up the room while She and Tsunami have a bath, where Akiko fucked her ass until morning where Akiko then marked Tsunami as one of her mates, the mark shows up right below her tits. In the morning, everyone except Hinata and Akiko escorted Tazuna to the bridge, Akiko then decided she wanted to fuck Hinata too. So she slipped some aphrodisiac into Hinata's tea however Hinata saw her do this but Hinata had developed a crush on Akiko so pretended to be horny so Akiko asked Hinata to go to the master bedroom where Tsunami was waiting then they promptly started making out with her causing the trio to make their panties soaked. Akiko then made a clone to fuck both of the sexy women before her. Akiko then picked up Hinata bridal style and put her on the bed where she proceeded to snatch off the hyuuga's panties and bra before driving her cock into the virgin hole before her causing Hinata to gush out milk from her boobs which Akiko and Tsunami happily drank. Akiko then used a special jutsu that she created to grow a second dick which she drove into Hinata's ass causing the heiress to cum multiple times in a row which created a chain reaction of Akiko unloading gallons of cum into Hinata and Tsunami once again covering the bed in cum. Akiko then also marked Hinata causing all of Hinata's knowledge about jutsu to be shared to Akiko, Tsunami however was feeling sick. In the middle of the night Zabuza escaped. The next day, two of Gato's thugs broke in and tried to kidnap Tsunami but when Inari tired to save her, he was killed as Akiko had been collecting wood for the fireplace in Tazuna's home. Once Akiko did arrive however She swiftly dealt with the thugs. Once they were dealt with, Akiko consoled Tsunami over the death of her son, Akiko hurried to the bridge to save Tazuna. Where she confronted Zabuza along with Hinata and Tenten while Naruko, Ino and Sakura protected Tazuna, Eventually Haku arrived and made Zabuza surrender before he could get too injured but then Gato and his men appear with Zabuza wanting to take them on by himself entrusting the executor to Tenten. Zabuza quickly killed all of Gato's men and Gato himself however they had poison weapons which killed Zabuza soon after he killed Gato. Both Zabuza and Inari were buried on a small hill with statues marking their graves. On the last night in The Land of Waves, Akiko, Naruko, Tsunami, Haku and Hinata all had an orgy to temporarily forget about the recent deaths, Akiko fucked every woman into unconsciousness while Haku dumped gallons of cum into Naruko, Akiko then marked Haku as well once again transferring jutsu knowledge.In the morning, The leaf Kunoichi and Haku travelled back to Konoha. Chuunin Exams Once they got back, Akiko caught Moegi hiding in her backyard so Akiko naturally invited her inside to bathe together in her hot spring water piped baths which the academy student happily accepted,Once Akiko and Moegi got into the bath, Moegi waded over and started to stroke Akiko’s cock to full hardness before deep throating it to the base and miraculously swallowing the huge amount of cum that Akiko tends to release. Akiko then grabbed Moegi by the waist and drove her cock into the student making a large bulge in her stomach, pistoning her cock in and out of Moegi never giving her time to recover before cumming so much it blasted out of Moegi's mouth which caused Moegi to lose consciousness, After that Akiko cleaned Moegi and then offered to teach Moegi, the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu in recompense for the fucking, which is transferred through Moegi marking Akiko which are fangs on her ankles. A few days after, Akiko invited Her Team minus Naruko as She had other things to do over to her house to enjoy the Sauna that she had recently added, Akiko had added a special device in the sauna so that the steam is always very thick and does not carry sound, Once the team had stripped, they entered the sauna where Akiko chose her targets, Tenten first then Sakura and Ino then finally Hinata. Once the other four members sat down, strangely quite aways apart from each other, Akiko used Steam Camo Jutsu to sneak up on Tenten, who had been relaxing, Akiko started by nibbling on Tenten's ears while stroking Tenten's treasure,Akiko then started kissing Tenten from her neck down all the way to her pussy where Akiko then began plunging her tongue into while molesting Tenten's tits before driving her raging cock into Tenten tearing the Kunoichi's hymen before Akiko drained her supply into Tenten's womb then Tenten was too tired to continue so Akiko then marked Tenten which Tenten returned by marking Akiko on her lower went to Ino and Sakura who were making out so Akiko asked to join however Akiko did not fuck Ino and Sakura as She respected their relationship so just made out with them and also marking them whilst being marked by them under her left and right arm, Akiko then left the two lovers to themselves. Then Tenten, Ino and Sakura left to prepare their shops for the morning, Akiko then found Hinata, who had been using her byakugan to see what Akiko was doing, masturbating so Akiko straddled Hinata's legs and began making out with her and fondling her bountiful chest, Akiko then summoned two clones to fuck Hinata's ass and mouth, the real Akiko then asked Hinata to mark her which appeared between her boobs. The three Akiko's then drove their dicks into Hinata's luscious holes, Akiko then fucked Hinata all night, Akiko then came in and on Hinata hundreds of times throughout the night increasing the power of their marks, Akiko then dismissed her clones once Hinata was absolutely covered in cum where Akiko then carried her to the bath to wash off. In the morning, Akiko asked Hinata out on a date, then Naruko knocked on the door asking the team to meet up at Ichiraku's where she gave them chuunin exam papers right before they all ate loads of ramen where Hinata almost beat Naruko at eating the most bowls of ramen. When Hinata, Akiko and Tenten were walking back to their homes, they found Konohamaru being confronted by Kankuro for bumping into him so Akiko made Konohamaru apologise just to get rid of the Suna ninja, Akiko noticed Tenten blushing at the sight of Temari then Sunako appeared and made the two suna nin leave before stating they are there for the chuunin exams after that Akiko and Hinata went to their homes and got dressed for their date on top of the hokage monument where Akiko made some home made udon noodles which the two lovebirds enjoyed while watching the sunset once they ate, Hinata was in the mood, so she pulled aside Akiko's dress and panties and started sucking her off and Akiko fingered Hinata's pussy, Akiko then came in Hinata's mouth and on her face giving it a glossy sheen, Hinata than stared into Akiko's eyes showing pure, unadulterated love which Akiko has never received, causing their respective marks to fuse together as proof of their love making the two moan very loudly, Akiko then worshipped Hinata's pussy with her tongue before jamming her cock into Hinata and dumping gallons of cum into the hyuga, Akiko then walked Hinata home. The next day, the chuunin exams started, Akiko was able to answer the questions through her mark on Sakura, When Ibiki asked if they were ready for the tenth question, Akiko proudly said yes, so she and her team passed, In the second phase, after Anko's explanation of how it goes down, Akiko's team got the heaven scroll then Akiko encountered Orochimaru attacking Satsuki's team so she jumped into the battle but Orochimaru quickly knocked out her and Satsuki, with Orochimaru putting the curse mark on Satsuki and injecting something into Akiko due to Orochimaru being interested in Akiko's last name when Team Dosu appeared, Sasuke awakened defeated them, Akiko's team than appeared and stopped Sasuke from brutalising Dosu and his team, Akiko's team than woke up Akiko and stole the earth scroll from Dosu, Once Akiko and her team passed the test, Akiko went to Ichiraku's where she found Ayame had spilled water on herself making her clothes see through, Akiko helped Ayame get dry but Akiko got very horny from drying Ayame's boobs that she started making out with Ayame and grinding her cock against Ayame's bountiful ass, so Ayame closed Ichiraku's for the day and started sucking off Akiko's impressive cock causing Akiko to douse the bombshell in front of her in cum, Akiko then pushed Ayame on to her hands and knees and forces her cock into her, before summoning multiple clones to fuck Ayame's other holes and hands before flooding the brunette's womb with cum and splattering some into the ramen broth pot. Once the shop was cleaned up, Akiko then went to a training ground to practice her jutsu. The next day, the preliminaries started which was the same until the SakuIno fight where Sakura easily beat Ino due to Sakura being able to practice her inherited jutsu while Ino was forced to practice her clan jutsu, When Tenten versed Temari instead of using her weapon scrolls as she realized Temari could just blow them away, Tenten used Thor Gungnir to put holes in Temari's fan where Tenten quickly followed up with multiple Leone Combos defeating the Sand ninja, Akiko then battled Kiba and utterly defeated him with a combination of fire and water jutsu to make steam for her Steam Camo Jutsu After the preliminaries, Tenten visited Temari to replace her fan that she destroyed, replacing it with two giant fans that can connect to make a bigger fan, Tenten then asked if Temari would like to go eat at Tenten's favourite Kenchi soup place which Temari said yes to. Over the course of the night, Tenten got to know Temari and a passionate flame started growing inside her heart In the interim, Akiko met Jiraiya who taught her the frog summoning jutsu and told her that her last name is the name of one of the first clans in the world but thats all he knew, That night Akiko was able to rescue Hayate from Baki by knocking Baki out with her Sage Mode enhanced taijutsu. Akiko persuaded the Hokage to not cancel the chunin exams but instead set a counter attack plan that begins as soon as Suna tries to attack. After that Akiko went to the hot springs to relax after a stressful few days where she met Temari who was oblivious of Akiko's presence so when Akiko entered the water, to say Temari was surprised would be an understatement, But Akiko calmed her down enough for her to get back into the water where she got to know the Suna nin, where she learnt that Temari was in love with Tenten, Akiko then marked Temari stealthily, once again gaining knowledge of her jutsu. After a month of training, The finals began with the first match being Akiko Vs. Neji. Neji began with trying to lecture Akiko about destiny but was immediately silenced by Akiko kicking Neji's head 2 feet under the stage, Akiko then showed off a jutsu which she developed called Tidal Release: Hakurai Ran Rankyaku ''which launches razor sharp waves of water from both legs which cut Neji's hands when he tries to stop them. Akiko then used ''Fey Release: Four Thunder's Wrath ''which covers the hands and legs of the user in vines that release thunder into the target, causing Neji to get thrown into the air where Akiko used ''Gale Force Release: 10,000 Hurricanes ''which pushes the target downwards with each succesive hit, Akiko then used ''Inferno Release: Moth's Demise ''which fires multiple large balls of pinkish fire into the target, Akiko did all this while lecturing Neji about how destiny does not bind you to your fate and that you should always beleive that your opponent is stronger than you to bring out the best in you. Akiko then finished Neji off with ''Genasi Style:Elemental Knock ''which knocks the opponent out by poking them once. The finals were paused temporarily until the stage could be fixed by earth style users (the stage was so damaged that you couldnt stand on it normally), after that the finals contineud normally until the fourth match which was Tenten vs Shikako, Shikako was able to win by almost immediately trapping Tenten in her shadow imitation jutsu and making her walk off the stage edge. The next match was of course Satsuki versus Sunako where Satsuki demonstrated that her speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Sunako could not keep up. Satsuki also demonstrated Chidori, a technique she had learned from Kakashi and Kakashi's only original technique, to injure Sunako, the match was then interrupted by the Konoha Crush beginning. Konoha "Crush" When Kabuto tries to use the knockout genjutsu, multiple Hyuga jonin instantly lock his chakra network down, nonetheless hundreds of Suna and Oto ninja begin attacking both from the inside and the outside. Temari however instantly surrenders outright refusing to help with the invasion or escape with Gaara, After Satsuki goes after Gaara, Akiko, Shikako, Sakura and Hinata who with her tailed beast vitality has healed up from her injuries chase after them. Shikako instantly notices the nine oto ninjas following them and stays behind to stop them which goes as well as it does in the normal series. Satsuki has caught up to Sunako and Kankuri but Kankuri stops running and tries to fight Satsuki only to be stopped by Shino. Satsuki catches up to Sunako who is beginning to transform into Shukaku and tries to attack Sunako with Chidori but that only speeds up the transformation forcing Satsuki to tap into the curse mark but the strain of the seal makes Satsuki collapse. Just as Sunako tries to kill Satsuki, Akiko punches Sunako away. Sakura right behind her to tend to Satsuki. Sunako then pins Sakura to the trees and begins crushing her which enrages Akiko so she dismisses one of her clones generating Nature Chakra and enters Liger Sage Mode and uses ''Genasi Release: Four Thousand Thunders which is a major upgrade to Four Thunders, which forces Sunako to fully transform into Shukaku so Akiko repays in kind and unleashes Seina albeit the size of the nine tails and blasts Shukaku in the face with a beast ball stunning the tanuki allowing Akiko to awaken Sunako which dissolves Shukaku's personality, Sunako begins panicking trying to get Akiko away from her. Sunako traps Akiko's limbs but Akiko responds with a full force headbutt which finally gets rid of the giant shukaku body. As the two genin are falling, they manage to land on opposite treetops and begin one final attack. Akiko kicks Sunako to the ground and approaches the weakened kunoichi and changes the seal on Shukaku to the ''Eight Trigrams Seal ''which allows Sunako to sleep without worrying about Shukaku taking over and uses ''Rejuvenation Song ''to get rid of Sunako's eyebags and insanity. Akiko then helps Sunako up and starts walking out of the forest where Temari is waiting, before handing Sunako off to Temari, Akiko kisses Sunako goodbye Search for Tsunade A week after the attack, Akiko approaches Tsume Inuzuka because she was enarmoured by how the inuzukas used their ninken and would like to have one. Tsume agreed on one condition, she was in heat and has heard from Naruko about how Akiko has a cock and wants to fuck her which Akiko agreed to and immediately began groping the canine milf before tearing off their clothes and used Sex Release: Knotted Futa to drive Tsume into pure bliss for hours on end until they were interrupted by Hana who was also in heat and promptly tore her clothes off and began being eaten out by Tsume before Akiko flooded Tsume's pussy once again and grabbed Hana and began the process all over again on the slutty Inuzuka daughter, this lasted until morning with Akiko swapping between the Inuzukas every time she came by the end of it the two inuzukas were pregnant for sure. As promised Tsume gave Akiko a ninken, four intact named Kairi, Ryoko, Aisha and Sadayo. Akiko also marked Tsume and Hana so that she learnt all the jutsu of the Inuzukas. After that Akiko was asked by the village elders to find Tsunade and bring her back to the Leaf to become the next Hokage along with Jiraiya and Naruko. When they arrive at a towns hotel, Jiraiya searches around for any information on Tsunade while Akiko and Naruko stay in their room when Itachi knocks on the door to try and capture them which goes aswell as it went in the story with the addition of Akiko breaking Itachi's arm when he severely injures Satsuki. After that Akiko began trying to combine her spark style with the rasengan, by the time they reached the town where Tsunade was, Akiko had managed to create Spark Style:Rasengan but she still wasn't happy so she began working on shape manipulation. When they finally met Tsunade, Akiko attempted to punch her when she ridiculed the Hokage position only failing cause Jiraiya and Naruko held her back, Tsunade was impressed by her lack of hesitance to attack her so she challenged Akiko to a fight, Akiko wins Tsunade goes with them but if Tsunade wins she gets Akikos wallet. Just before the fight, Akiko went close to Tsunade and made her feel her cock, adding another stipulation Akiko wins, she gets to fuck Tsunade which Tsunade surprisingly agreed to. When the fight began, Akiko entered sage mode and quickly began to overwhelm Tsunade with her jutsu and when she used her sage enhanced spark style Rasengan, Tsunade was knocked unconscious. Akiko was still not happy so she made a bet if she can add shape manipulation to the Rasengan then she gets that night but if she loses Tsunade gets her wallet and so Akiko began to train her shape manipulation for a week, on the final day, Shizune goes to see her and upon seeing 20 trees in front of Akiko disintegrated except for the trunks was shocked and fell to her knees, Shizune failed to notice that Akiko shirt had been ripped apart, leaving her half naked. So when Akiko turned around to check what Shizune was doing, Shizune got an up close look at Akiko's breasts and toned muscles making her get very horny and pull down Akiko's pants to begin sucking her cock causing Akiko to pour gallons of cum down her throat, drenching her clothes with cum as she could not swallow it all. Akiko then stripped Shizune of her clothes and thrusted her cock deep into Shizune's hole, making her cum instantly which due to the tightness made Akiko start flooding Shizune's womb, the deluge eventually spilling out due to the sheer quantity produced. Akiko then used Sex Release: Knotted Multi cock jutsu and forced her cocks into both of Shizune's holes which made them both cum once more but due to Akiko's knots, her cum was forced to stay in Shizune. Akiko then began to fuck Shizune properly